1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal collar device disposed in an article of footwear. In particular, the present invention relates to an internal collar device disposed in an external skate boot and configured to allow plantar flexion. More particularly, the present invention relates to an internal collar device for use in in-line skates.
2. Related Art
In many sports, such as skating, skiing, snow boarding, and basketball, a participant bends his knees to achieve an optimum position. When a participant bends at the knees, this movement lowers his center of gravity to provide added stability and to allow the participant to use additional power from his legs. This position naturally causes a forward flex movement of the lower legs and ankles of the participant. This movement requires sufficient plantar flexion. Many athletic shoes and boots constrict the wearer's ankle so that he cannot achieve an appropriate plantar flexion and forward flex of the ankle and lower leg to allow proper bending at the knees.
Those athletic shoes and boots which allow sufficient forward flex of a wearer's ankles are designed so that the boots bend in response to the wearer's movements. Portions of the boot material develop creases at the points of bending of the boots which result in breakdown of the boot material through repetitive bending of certain areas of the boots during normal use. The rigid form of the boots is often made in two parts such that they are hinged about a pivot point near the skater's ankle. Thus, the boots allow the wearer to flex forward in the boots.
In skating, in particular, bending of the skater's knees is critical to achieving an optimum skating position. Typically, ice skates and in-line skates have high-top skate boots which are buckled or laced around the skater's ankles. Conventional in-line skate boots are made from a relatively hard injection-molded plastic material, similar to a ski boot. This type of construction provides support for the wearer to prevent turning of the ankles.
A plastic boot, however, has several inherent disadvantages. For example, the boot, because of its stiffness, is often uncomfortable. Further, hard plastic boots are often difficult to ventilate properly, which results in overheating of the wearer's foot. This is particularly noticeable in a sport such as in-line skating, which is typically enjoyed mostly during warmer months.
In response to the disadvantages associated with hard plastic boots, a generation of relatively softer boots has evolved. These soft boots are typically made from a leather or synthetic material. Although the soft boots often provide a more comfortable fit for the wearer, in order to provide sufficient support for the wearer's ankle, they are often constructed to be semi-rigid, using stiffeners. Often, these soft boots, due to their inherent flexibility, allow the wearer to flex forward in the boots. However, this movement causes creases in the boots which result in premature breakdown of the boot material through normal use of the skate.
What is needed is an article of footwear which allows the wearer adequate plantar flexion while preventing premature breakdown of the boot material. In particular, what is needed is a skate boot which allows the wearer to achieve an optimum skating position without wear of the boot material. Further, such a boot should provide a comfortable fit for the wearer.